Our Bond
by yin13147
Summary: It had been only a month since the sacrifice but the pain left behind took a great toll on David. Then all of a sudden, just right outside the gates of Athlum stands a young boy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a talk with Yukiko Shiroryuu, we realized that the Last Remnant fic section is almost dead so I wanted to make a story to give it life again. She'll be making her own fic as well, but I won't tell you what it's about.**

**Disclaimer: Last Remnant's not mine. Like hell I would ever be able to own such a legendary game.**

* * *

It had only been a month, but David felt like a year has already passed.

Losing his parents was devastating, but Rush's selfless death was more painful than his parents' death**.**

And yet, David didn't want to be completely consumed by sadness**.**

At that time... a month ago... when they departed from Elysion after Rush sacrificed himself, David heard that voice that was as calm as the morning air.

**Don't mourn for me, Dave. Move on and be happy.**

It gave him comfort... at first. Because, it's easier said than done.

In other words, it was difficult to find a way to move on. To forget the pain. To let go of it all.

No matter how many times he kept on contemplating about Rush's last words to him, he found himself unable to find a solution to erase the turmoil in his heart.

Rush was the reason why he had a new outlook in life as the Marquis of Athlum and as a human being. Rush was the reason why he changed.

It pained him to lose Rush, to the point that he shed tears, which was something he rarely did in all his life.

There will never be another person like Rush.

* * *

David relaxed on his chair, hoping that at least the cushions would relieve a little pain off him but so far... nothing. He just stared off into space, because he's not in the mood to do anything today.

Even though he appears to be calm and poised, his Generals had known him long enough to see right through his mask. There were times when it seemed it would break, especially when he was in the middle of business with the other rulers; which the Generals took note of.

And later, when they were having a silent dinner, his hands that often trembled lightly didn't allow him to cut the steak served on his plate.

They noticed this, and they tried to say something for emotional support.

But he looked at them only once with cold blue eyes and they immediately got the message: they should not say anything at all.

An hour after dinner, David read a small but thick book, sitting close to the candle on his nightstand.

He remembered a time when he entered Rush's room to discuss their situation with the Conqueror only to see the boy burying his nose in a book. Rush seemed so engrossed with the content that it made David shake his head in amusement and decide to have their discussion on a later time.

The blonde paused from reading and since no one was in the room to hear him, he let out a sad sigh. Everything in the castle reminded him of Rush.

He didn't want it; he didn't to remember Rush at every moment in his life, but he didn't want to forget him either. After all, Rush was his best friend.

To end things for the night, he put back the book on the shelves and then he blew the candle. David went into a deep sleep where there were no dreams or nightmares. Just an empty, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wow... Athlum's still the same!" a seemingly five year old boy exclaimed. "But what did I even expect? It's only been a month."

The boy tugged his hood further down his nose before stepping into Athlum, avoiding the guards thanks to stealth magic. He stifled a chuckle, thinking how clever he was.

"_A kid outwitting Athlum's finest, what would Dave say?_"

It was evening now. What was the only place that was open again even at the hour? The boy creased his brows, deep in thought.

"_Maybe the inn would still welcome late night travelers…_"

The boy's small feet trudged forward until he faced the door that would lead him inside the inn.

The door was larger than he last saw it, and it let him know how much change there was now in his height. The boy pouted and jumped twice before he managed to grab the knob and twist it open with both hands.

Inside, a young man was cleaning the desk, and the boy knew that the man was tired from work because his eyes were full of dark bags and his brown hair looked slightly messy.

The brunette didn't see the boy and just kept on cleaning the desk, and the latter noticed this so he walked closer until he was in front of the desk and made a few taps on the wood.

The young man looked over the desk and he was surprised to see a hooded boy who innocently waved to him. Then he looked up and saw the door open.

He peered his head out to see if there was anyone else who might be accompanying the child; but no replied even when he called out so he closed the door slowly, feeling more worried for the young boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" he asked, sincere pity in his voice. Then he lifted the boy up and took him to small but comfortable chair.

"I'm not abandoned, and... I'll answer the other question later." he answered, drinking the glass of crystal water handed over to him as the man also poured a glass for himself.

The boy found the water refreshing as it washed away the mild stress he felt from the long minutes of walking all the way to Athlum.

"Oh, then what happened? Do you want a place to stay for the night? I can give you a room. There's no charge..."

"That's nice of you, but what I really want is to go into the castle."

The man almost choked on the water from the unexpected answer, but a small hand extended out to him, the little fingers alight with a soft green glow. The brunette felt better in a second, wondering how a very young child could practice healing magic with such ease.

"How did you…?"

The boy removed his hood, showing spiky black hair and bright, silver eyes.

Anyone in Athlum would know who this person was. With that kind of appearance that had been etched into the memory of almost everyone, even outside Athlum, almost everyone wouldn't mistake him for somebody else.

"Sir Rush... Sykes...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Last Remnant's not mine. Like hell I would ever be able to own such a legendary game.**

* * *

"Yes, it's me. Even if I'm a kid right now, I am Rush." Rush answered, while sighing that he's in such a petite form. He isn't irritated, but it's obviously a lot more convenient for him if he was in his taller, teenage self.

"But... you're..."

"Dead?" he said, his lips making a half-smile because the mention of his death doesn't make him feel any better, but Rush doesn't want to make the atmosphere even worse. "Well, I did die. But then, I'm back."

"But how?" the young brunette asked, stammering in between.

"I'll explain soon. This might be too big for you to take in so I won't say it yet." Rush shrugged, talking like he normally would, mannerisms and all.

"Uhh... okay. But it's already late, and I'm sure that Lord David is already sleeping. So you can lodge in here for the night, then I can bring you to him in the morning."

Rush frowned slightly that he couldn't see his best friend now, but the man had a good point so he agreed and finished all the remaining water in the glass before the brunette walked, leading Rush to his room.

"By the way, what's your name?" Rush asked, lightly tugging on the man's pants.

"Valeryan, Sir Rush."

The latter frowned and scratched his head. "None of that 'Sir Rush'. Rush is fine."

Valeryan nodded and raised the oil lamp even higher, giving more light until they reached the end of the hall, and he unlocked a wooden door.

Inside the room, there's a bed made for one, a desk, a small bookcase with a few thick books lined together, and a window that would allow the night breeze inside.

Rush remembered the room in the castle, the room that he would sleep in a number of times back when he was at the palace, back then during the first time when he was alive.

He would eat fruits from the trees in the garden or take a hundredth tour around the large castle. Ah, all the good memories. And Rush missed being there. He missed everything about back then, but for now he accepted Valeryan's kindness and headed for the bed which he even had to be lifted up to, thanks to his very small height.

After Valeryan left, Rush started to relax and waited as his eyes felt heavy as well as his body.

_"**Rush.**"_

_The echoic voice of Kellendros made him turn his head after staring off into space for a while now. He stared at the beautiful but deadly Remnant clad in gold from head to toe, emitting light of the same noble color._

_"What is it, Kellendros?"_

_Kellendros never sounded that urgent before. Even her whole face had nothing but the look of urgency on them._

_"**How should I say this?**" For a Remnant like her, she was never one to be hesitant in what to say."**Rush, you need to go back to their world.**"_

_The shock was like lightning striking on ground._

_ "What?" Rush asked, needing to make sure if the words resounding in his ears was no illusion from the wanting to come back._

_"**You need to go back. We're all in danger.**" _

_She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts. "**I don't know what it is, but we all sensed something ominous in their world. You felt it too, right?**"_

_He nodded. There was that time when a weird sensation came up his spine, giving him goosebumps because of fear. He thought it was just a random happening so he shoved it away._

_"**Yes, you felt it too. And you're the only one who can solve it."**_

* * *

David felt a lot better the next day; and it didn't seem to be from his sleep. He felt emotionally better.

Even his Generals who planned to talk to him again about the grief he'd been holding in him closed their mouths when they noticed the atmosphere around him.

It felt like the same atmosphere when Rush was still there. It was odd, but they knew it wasn't from the work of mystic arts. They were relieved to know that the Marquis finally started to feel more better. They knew it was what Rush would want. And so, they didn't say anything.

Right now, all what David needed to take care of were the minor shortages of supplies in the markets at the town square and he was free to rest for the day.

Leaving his room after a short nap, David walked towards the library, but only for a look. He was surprised to see no one as he expected to see Pagus.

But he sighed it away and left the place, strolling around the palace. He calmly passed by several rooms, but only to stop at one.

Rush's room.

The place felt alive again, and he felt a part of grief in him being washed away. Entering, he saw it just the way it was like before, only there was no one resting in the place. But it didn't bring any sorrow in him.

He felt like his old self again, his spirit enlightened and his heart relieved of the burden of loss. David smiled lightly, knowing it would be the best. For him, for the Generals, and for Rush.

He left and closed the door and when he turned to his right he saw a guard heading to him, seeming as if something important came up at the moment. David turned alert in an instant at the guard's message.

"Okay, prepare all soldiers. I'll call the Generals."

"Yes, my Lord!"

And the guard was gone in a flash, so was David.

* * *

Valeryan almost chuckled at the sight of Rush sleeping, his cheeks wide with a bliss-filled smile.

But as what Rush told him to do last night, Valeryan woke the boy up. Because of the shock from suddenly waking up when he was in a very deep sleep, Rush accidentally froze the area around him as green light surrounded the place.

"Yikes, it's like what Kellendros said. I have to learn to control my power." he sighed, pouting his cheeks, focusing his energy to unfreeze time. The green glow in the room disappeared.

"Good morning, Rush." Valeryan greeted.

"You too." Rush yawned, stretching his arms in the air then removing the blanket on him.

"Well, I'll be taking you to Lord David now."

"Okay." Rush nodded. He jumped off the bed and put his cloak back on, stretching out his arms one more time.

"But who'll take charge of the inn?"

"It's no big deal. My cousin won't mind taking over for a few minutes or even an hour," Valeryan answered calmly.

Afterwards they walked outside, the townspeople unaware who the hooded child really was. Rush didn't want to attract too much attention today because his top priority right now was to see his friends and family again.

Rush stopped walking along with Valeryan when he heard the sound of Athlum's warning bell. Rush found the sound to be all too familiar.

The people started running back to their homes as Valeryan asked a guard to what was happening.

"A large horde of Raptors are heading here. You should head back inside your homes where it's safer."

"Damn, those horned jerks again," Rush tutted quietly, and he started to run for the gate, ignoring the fact that he's in the form of a five year-old and won't be of much help in fighting.

"Rush!" Valeryan yelled, trying to run after him but the boy was too fast and thanks to the latter's small height he can't see him when Rush was already so far away. He stopped running and breathed in and out to calm his body.

The guard that he just asked assisted him up. "Sir, did you just say 'Rush'?"

It took Valeryan a few more deep breaths to reply. "Yes, it's Rush as in Rush Sykes. He's back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Last Remnant's not mine. Like hell I would ever be able to own such a legendary game.**

**A/N: The first two chapters were proofread and edited by _mimic shalle_. I thank her for doing this, because I want this story to have as little errors as possible. Some parts there changed, so it's recommended you read the chapters again. But I'm just saying. And sorry for the long wait. School will never stop keeping me busy.  
**

* * *

Rush was surprised at the number of Raptors stomping towards the gates.

He expected at least ten or twenty. But there were, if he had to estimate, at least _fifty_ of them.

They're getting closer and closer, and Rush hitched his breath. He is very surprised at their numbers.

"_I can't even defeat this much on my own._"

The sound of running feet rumbled in Rush's ears, so he turned to his left. He watched all soldiers rush out the gate, unsheathing their swords, axes, shields, or any other weapons that they wield. They stood steadily and patiently.

Then Rush gasped when he saw the Generals walk out with their weapons already drawn. He felt like he hadn't seen them in a long time. Then, he was even more surprised to see the blonde-haired Marquis, the young noble prepared with his Rapier and Buckler.

Rush used stealth magic, yet again, to conceal his presence from their sights so they didn't notice him and they placed their full focus towards the Raptors.

"All arrange in battle formations!" David ordered firmly, and they split into five groups. He, including his four trusted Generals, were the leaders, and the soldiers arranged themselves in different battle formations.

"Do not charge yet. Wait for my signal." the noble called out to them, and they obeyed as their feet pressed against the ground.

"_**Rush! You can't let them fight all out with only their swords. These beasts are different; they're not normal.**_" Kellendros spoke.

Because Rush is a Remnant and is in the living world, he has a link in the world where Remnants now reside, and this allows him to speak to them through their minds.

"_What do you mean? They seem normal."_

"**_The evil that I sensed... I can feel it in them._** _**And it's intense, it's making them more dangerous to fight through swords alone. Focus hard Rush; you might be able to feel it too.**_"

So Rush breathed deep and closed his eyes, ignoring all the noises around him.

And in the blackness of his closed eyes, he felt swathes of purple-black energy, coming from the Raptors marching closer. The feeling made him shudder for a second, because it felt even worse than the Conqueror's power.

It was completely different than anything he encountered before.

"_I get it. I'll find a way. But how? If only I have a sword, I can take care of them. But in this form, wielding a sword won't do any good. Wait, maybe I can use mystic arts._"

So he held out his hands, summoning an offensive spell and focusing his energy towards his hands.

But even though he concentrated, nothing happened and he frowned with disbelief as he started at his palms. It felt like, his powers were canceled. To make sure, he tried chanting another spell but still, the results remained fruitless.

"_What... what's happening? I can't use any mystic arts against them._" Despite how it would be of great disadvantage to not be able to use magic, Rush didn't despair. He would never despair.

"Now!" David spoke loudly, and they all rushed forward, with their weapons ready to strike. The marching of the Raptors became faster as they lowered their heads to point their horns at the soldiers.

Rush was filled to the core with shock. He could yell at them to stop, but the sound of their feet, along with those of the Raptors, thundering on the sandy ground, would definitely drown out his voice. He grew more frustrated, but he refused to give up hope.

Now, the dark energy the Raptors were emitting grew stronger and deadlier, and this made Rush think faster in what he could do.

His eyes widened in surprise when he thought of something. There is still his Remnant powers. Why didn't he think of that any sooner, he thought.

So he focused once more, letting his powers surface. When the light gray of his eyes turned into the color of a glowing green, energy of the same green color flowed out his body and he closed his eyes, focusing on the environment. The talisman hanging from his neck glowed as well, and time slowed down.

Rush opened his eyes, and everything was one-millionth as fast as they were a moment ago. But his speed remained normal.

Now, he took the chance to run for the Raptors, and though it looked like a foolish move since he had no weapon with him, it was right on time when the Valeria Heart materialized around his palm, and he enclosed his fingers around the hilt.

"_Thanks, Kellendros._"

And he was also thankful that the sword grew small and light enough for him to hold and carry without much difficulty.

He quickened up the pace of his feet and he ran past the soldiers. Thanks to the difference of their speed as of the moment they couldn't focus on him, let alone notice him.

Whenever time would be slowed down, a second for Rush is equals to a hundred years for them.

When Rush was close to the Raptors, he raised the sword up and without a second's hesitation, he thrust it deep into the ground and light blue energy surged forth from the sword, blowing the area around him. He put more focus into the Valeria Heart, and time went back to normal. The stealth barrier around him also wore out.

The Raptors stopped marching from the overwhelming atmosphere filled with the destructive force of the Remnant blade.

David, the Generals, and the soldiers were slightly blown back by the powerful wind swirling around them like a cyclone.

Throughout all the scattering sand, the Marquis concentrated his sights to the source. Someone is kneeling on the ground, holding something that was most likely the source of the wind and the glowing energy.

And he also saw the light. He gasped in disbelief, because it looked so much like Luminescence. Yet, it's impossible, all the Remnants are no more.

But right there, when he saw that child's hood fly back from the wind, the blonde was surprised to see what's in front of his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Music of inspiration is Nemo by Nightwish. Oh god, I love that band! And by the way, thanks for all the many reviews. Great TLR fanfic writers actually reviewing this with helpful feedback is just like a dream come true! And by the way, the reason why I mentioned 'scattering sand' is because I want to make a sort of reference to _mimic shalle's_ "Scattering Sand". That story was SO COOL, and I reviewed there, albeit I was left anonymous.  
**

**And by the way, if I have any errors, point it out please. I did all what I could in this and I'm still not sure if it's error-free.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Last Remnant's not mine. Like hell I would ever be able to own such a legendary game.**

* * *

When Rush first opened his eyes, everything within his sight was nothing but a hazy blur. He opened and closed his eyelids a few times until his vision started to clear.

After his vision completely cleared, he saw what seemed to be a wooden ceiling. That meant he's in a room. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

He wondered, why would he be in a room, when he remembered being outside the gates of Athlum trying to help David, the Generals, and the Athlumian soldiers in fighting the Raptors?

As he recalled that event, he quickly moved his body and lifted his upper body from the bed. But a strong lethargy took over his limbs and he suddenly felt like he didn't want to move.

"What's... with my body? But still, why am I... here..."

His thoughts started to falter as he looked around. The room gave him a feeling of nostalgia, and within a second, he figured out why.

"_This is my room..._" He sighed. "_To be more precise, the room I would rest in sometimes when me and the others would recover from our battles._"

He blinked once as the memories of the past resurfaced again, making him lose focus of his surroundings and stare blankly into space for a while. He broke his train of thought after hearing a knock on the door.

"Um... Sir - I mean, Rush, are you awake?" A voice spoke through the door. The raven head didn't know who it was at first, but he realized that it was Valeryan.

"I'm awake." Rush said in a listless tone, and from that reply the door opened.

Valeryan entered with small steps, bowing to the boy before closing the door. Rush noticed something as he looked at the brunette's face; he looked tense about something. It piqued his curiosity.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Valeryan twitched slightly from the unexpected question, but he answered the boy's question nonetheless.

"I'm fine, thanks." he said in a polite tone.

"Okay..." He hesitated, before adding, "So, where are we?" he asked to make sure that he's not seeing things.

"Umm... you're in the Athlum palace, Rush. You were brought here by the guards as I saw, and _he_ told me to come as well since I was the one who first saw you when you arrived here..." Fearing that he might already be babbling, Valeryan stopped speaking and he scratched his head in a fit of self-worry.

"Who told you to come here?" Rush could sense that there was a tone of importance used at the way the brunette mentioned 'he'. In his head, there was already an answer to the question, but he just wanted to be sure.

"It's Lord David, Rush. He told me that, when the whole army was rushing forward in the plains to fight the monsters, you intervened and used some sort of... power to vanquish all the monsters. And after that, you lost consciousness. They brought you here, and one of the guards told them that I interacted with you, so they brought me as well."

'What did they do to you?"

"They just asked me a few questions. I explained to them all what I can." Valeryan began to sigh, "It was difficult to answer normally. I know that Lord David is a good man, but being in the presence of him and the Four Generals just made me feel.. uneasy."

Rush just chuckled as a reply.

"Do they want to talk to me?" the raven head asked after a moment of dead silence.

"Most likely."

And just right on cue, the door opened again. Rush could tell that the person who entered is Emmy, even without looking at her in the eye. "_I wonder how to hi to them? They're surely shocked right now, having a reunion full of sugars and rainbows definitely won't happen_."

Emmy looked at Rush for a moment with her bluish-gray eyes, before turning her head to Valeryan. "Is it okay if you would excuse us?"

"No problem." Valeryan nearly squeaked, bowing to them before walking out of the room with hasty steps and closing the door.

No one among the three said anything. Rush decided to not say anything yet, since even he knew that she needs some time to think.

"_It's not like I wouldn't understand. A month ago, I died to save everyone. And all of a sudden, I'm back and saved everyone again. And I look like a kid too. Who wouldn't be surprised?_" he thought in his head, resisting the urge to snort.

"Rush." Emmy started, and the boy immediately lifted his head like it was a reflex. Their eyes met, and Rush can see conflicted emotions in her eyes. He smiled softly at her, but she didn't reply.

Emmy wasn't sure what to say next. If the boy in front of her - smiling at her with that all-too-familiar smile - is really Rush, then she has no idea what to say. It had only been a month, yet in her heart, it felt like it had been longer than a month since they met.

Valeryan already told them everything he knew. They know that he wasn't lying about anything, even about Rush. But it didn't mean that she wouldn't be in disbelief. It was all too shocking.

"Is it really you?" Emmy asked after minutes of thinking what to say. In her mind, she chuckled. "_Why would I ask a question I already know the answer to?_"

"Yeah. It is me, Emmy." Rush replied, the smile on his face not fading. "I know, I know. You can't believe it. I know how you feel."

"But," The event in the Sacred Lands played in her mind. "You gave up your life, to save everybody. Me, the others, Irina, Lord David... we all saw you vanish with the Conqueror." She took a breath, making sure that she stays composed. "Don't take this the wrong way, Rush. You have no idea how happy I am to know you're back. But, I want to know. Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Could you care to explain that story?"

"It would be better to explain if Dave and Irina were here." After he mentioned his friend and his sister, he quickly asked, "Is Irina alright? And Mom and Dad?"

Emmy didn't answer right away. She quietly walked closer to the bed, sitting on the edge. Her eyes turned gentle as they looked at the raven-haired boy. At a closer look, even though Emmy is still surprised, and even though he is 13 years younger, Emmy knew that he can't be anyone else but Rush.

After a while, she began to explain, "Irina and your parents are in Eulam. They're completely safe. But, they're still having a hard time coping with your... death."

A sigh escaped from Rush's lips. He expected that answer more than anything else, and it pained him that they're still distraught over his 'death'. Of course, they're his family after all.

"_I guess I owe them an apology - no, I do own them an apology for suddenly leaving them. I never even got the chance to say goodbye at that time. I owe the others too. I owe Emmy, Blocter, Pagus and Torgal as well. But most of all, I owe him..._"

"My family, they don't know that I'm alive yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Right now, Lord David is sending for a messenger to inform them about your return."

"I see. I can't wait to see them again." Rush stated, stretching an arm.

"I know. I'm sure that once they hear you're alive, they'll be overjoyed."

Rush temporarily stopped talking, as David came into his thoughts. "So, what about Dave?"

Emmy couldn't reply to his question immediately. She was hesitant to even make an answer, since the thought of telling Rush about how David was also having a hard time coping with his death makes her uncomfortable from head to toe.

By coincidence, before she could utter a word, the door opened once again and made a creaking sound, catching both hers and Rush's attention.

Rush did not gasp or widen his eyes when he saw David standing by the door. His face is calm and his lips and his lips once again quirked into a tiny smile as his greeting to David but the latter made no response.

David focused his eyes on Emmy, giving her an unspoken message which she understood clearly. Emmy stood up from the bed and saluted to David before leaving, closing the door quietly as she did so.

Not far from the room, there stood both Pagus and Blocter. Emmy quickly approached them, her steps making clicking sounds on the stone floor.

"Is it really him?" Blocter asked. He wished that the answer would be positive.

"Without a doubt, it is." she quickly answered.

"Then, why does he look like a kid?"

This time, it was Pagus who answered the Yama's question. "We are not sure about that. I am sure that Miss Emmy does not know the answer either. And now, what Rush looks like should be the least of our worries."

"While you have a point there, it's still surprising that he's suddenly back. I mean, I'm glad - we're all glad that he's alive. But the question is-"

"Why?" Pagus finished for him. "It can't be just a coincidence or a phenomenon that happened out of the blue. No matter what the reason may be, I can tell that it's enough for him to come back here."

Emmy sighed. Pagus said exactly what she was thinking. "Rush also said that it would be better to explain if Lord David and Irina were here."

"If he says that, then it must be something really big then." Pagus finished. They all stood there, waiting until David would come out the room and tell them whatever he would say.

Of course, they expect that it would take a long while before that would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been months since the last update. Writing reunions is hard, and up to now I'm still having difficulty. The conversation between Rush and David is at the next chapter, since I'm trying to write how it would go. It's really hard, trust me.  
**

**I might re-edit this chapter along with the previous 3, but for now I'll just take care of my other fics.  
**


End file.
